Cagney and Lacey Go to court
by littleh121
Summary: Mary Beth and Chris give evdices at Summer set Rise College Court and suprise trip.
1. The Search party

**Title Cagney and Lacey go to court part two of Cagney and Lacey living in the UK story.**

I do not own Cagney and Lacey character I have written this story for other fans to enjoy.

I have dyslexia and I have had a lot of help writing those others stores

Cagney and lacey take a trip to the UK & Cagney and Lacey living in the UK.

They maybe still be spelling mistakes.

**Monday the 2nd of March 2011 **

**The weather is cold outside the paths and roof tops are covered in ice. **

**Alex were walking passed H's flat and he noticed the broken window.**

**H's fount door was half open.**

**Alex.**

(Out of breath from running to the Laceys's flat.)

"Mary Beth! Mary Beth."!

**Harvey Lacey was on his way of the front door to fix a leaking tap in of the flats above them. **

**Harvey.**

"Alex calm down take a deep breath in and out."

"Now tell me what's wrong?"

**Alex.**

"Mr Lacey I had to come I need to speak to Mrs Lacey."

**Harvey.**

"Alex calm down and you don't have to call Mr lacey."

**Alex.**

"H's flat been broken into I called the college police but I need to see Mary Beth.

**Harvey.**

"Alex Mary Beth inside with Chris just knock and go straight in."

"Bye Alex."

**Alex.**

"Bye Harvey."

**Alex had knocked on Mary Beth's font door and want straight inside.**

**Mary Beth and Chris was sat having a cup of coffee cheating about how H and Gem are doing.**

**It's been two months since that Mr Evens had hurt Gem and H.**

**If he steps out of line any more H could file for a restraining order.**

**Mary Beth.**

"Alex love as something happened?"

**Alex.**

"Mary Beth may I sit down?"

**Chris.**

"Sit down what wrong? Alex where's H?"

**Alex.**

"I had to ring the college police this morning H's flat been broken into.

**Mary Beth.**

(Pulling on her coat and passing Christine's to her knowing what Alex will say next.)

"We better get going if we want fined H."

**Alex.**

"I hope she ok Joe been let out of boot camp today."

**Chris.**

(Putting her arm around Alex to make him feel better.)

"Don't worry will find her and we better go."

"Looks like Mary Beth gone already."

**Mary Beth Chris and Alex are starting their search for H.**

**Mary Beth had Rang Harvey to ask him to keep a look out for H.**

**Mary Beth.**

(Talking her low voice so Alex would hear)

"I hope she not been out in this all night Chris.

**Chris.**

"Mary Beth don't worry someone will of found her."

**Time has passed now its 6pm in the evening.**

**Alex had spotted police Officer Sarah Silver and Officer Ray Smith coming around the corner.**

**Alex started to run towards them it's **

**Alex.**

"Officer Silver any news on H.?"

**Officer Silver.**

"Mr Hall we have and she down at the police station."

**Alex.**

"How is she can I see her please."

**Officer Smith.**

(Handing Alex a letter.)

"Sorry Mr Hall you can't see her at the moment.

"We need you to give evidences ageist Mr Evens. "

"We can to tell you that Miss Newt safe and sound and to give you this.

**Lacey.**

"Evening officers."

**Officer Silver.**

"Good evening Mrs Lacey Mrs Cagney."

"We came to tell Mr Hall that we found Miss Newt.

**Alex.**

"They found her they found H."

**Lacey.**

"That's good news.

**Officer Silver.**

Mrs Lacey we would like to a company Miss Newt to her court hearing.

"I have sent you a letter with your husband Mr Lacey."

"When he came to pick Miss Newt up."

**Cagney.**

"Officers would you be so kind give us a lift home?"

**Officer Smith. **

"Not a problem Mrs Cagney would you like to follow us."

**Chris Mary Beth and Alex followed the officer to their police buggy.**

**Officer Silver and Officer Smith where going to drop Mary Beth Chris and Alex of at home.**


	2. At H's flat looking at Max's handy work

**Officers Silver and Smith had dropped Alex off at his flat first then they dropped Mary Beth and Chris off at Mary Beth's flat **

**Cagney.**

"Thank you officers."

**Officer Smith.**

"Not a problem Mrs Cagney and good night."

**The officer had pulled away Chris and Mary Beth was eager to see H.**

**Harvey. **

"Hi babe."

**Mary Beth.**

"Hi Harv where H is she all right?"

**Harvey.**

"Mary Beth she didn't say anything."

**Chris.**

"H is she inside Harv?"

**Harvey didn't answer Chris straight away.**

**Harvey.**

(Taking in concerned but worried voice.)

"Chris I don't know! I just don't know.

**Mary Beth.**

(Talking her soft voice.)

"Where do you think she has gone?"

**Chris.**

(Putting her arm around her partner.)

"Maybe she went back to her flat?

**Mary Bath.**

"You right Chris we should go there."

**H was at her flat checking the damage that Max had done the night before.**

**Even she was in so much pain from her injuries and she had been out in the cold all night.**

**Mary Beth had pushed the door open and want inside Chris had followed. It's now 9pm**

**Mary Beth.**

(Talking her soft voice because she knows from experience from cases that she and Chris had worked on in the old days is to handle victims carefully who been beaten up or had their houses broken into especially the females.)

"H it's only me Mary Beth you alright?"

"Just look at this place what has he done to you!"

**H nearly jumping out of her skin.**

**H.**

(Facing the other way so Mary Beth couldn't see her face.)

"Oh Mary Beth you frighten me half to death."

**Chris.**

(Trying to pick her words carefully and speaking softly.)

"H you ok?"

**H.**

(Still facing the other way so Chris couldn't see her face.)

"No not really I don't know."

**Chris and Mary Beth were standing near H now.**

**H was packing some things into a bag Mary Beth triad to put her hand on H's shoulder but H pulled away.**

**Mary Beth.**

"H what as he do to you please talk to me?"

"I don't want to ask but did he."

**H now facing Mary Beth and Chris you could see the black eyes and bruises on her face now and H had one of her arms across her stomach.**

**H.**

"I know what you going to ask me Mary Beth."

"No he didn't but he did this to me and left me outside all last night."

**Chris.**

"Just look at what he has done to you poor thing."

"Officer Silver that she found you tried up to a lamp post."

"You look like you could do with a hot bath and something to eat."

**Mary Beth.**

(Now had her hand on H's shoulder.)

"Lave this Harvey will sort it out in the morning for you."

**H.**

"I filed for a restraining order ageist Max."

**Mary Beth.**

"We know."

"Don't worry about anything we'll talk you throw it."

**Chris.**

"Let me get that for you.

Com'on let's get you out of here."

**Mary Beth had grab H's hand and lead her out of the flat.**

**Chris carrying H's bag and wheeling her suitcase.**

**It want be lone that to H will face Max in the college's court house.**


	3. the tour of the court room

**Tuesday the 3****rd**** of March 2011 7am only one more day and one night to go before H will be going to her court hearing. **

**Mary Beth was up making H a cup of coffee and getting breakfast ready too.**

**H.**

"Morning Mary Beth something smells good."

**Mary Beth.**

"Good Moring H."

"How are you this morning?"

Did you get any sleep last night?"

**H.**

"I couldn't sleep at all Mary Beth.

"I'm fine just in a lot a pain from the bruises."

**It's now coming up to 8.45am**

**Mary Beth.**

"Officer Silver will be calling by this afternoon."

"She would like to give you a tour of the court room."

**H.**

(Looking worried about to burst into tears.)

"Thank you for letting me know Mary Beth."

**Mary Beth.**

(Passing H a bottle of aspire and her hug of coffee.)

"You sure you fine you don't look too good?"

"Here some aspirins for you drink your coffee and eat your toast.

**H.**

"I'm sure.

"Can you hear music?

**Harvey back form boarding up H's flat windows and had bought back a box with some of H's belongings inside it.**

**Mary Beth.**

"Moring Harv."

**Harvey.**

(Giving Mary Beth a big Kiss on the Lips.)

"Good Moring Mary Beth."

"Moring H how are you feeling this morning?"

**Mary Beth.**

"She's bearing up Harv."

"Can you hear loud music?"

**Harvey.**

"It's coming from outside."

"Alex said what he said."

"Oh that's it he said to tell H to look out the front window."

**H now near the window looking outside and listening to the music it was Abba Alex was playing one of the sound tracks from his cd.**

**H.**

(Laughing out loud.)

"What a great friend Alex is he has brightened up my day."

**Mary Beth.**

"You sound a lot happier now H."

"Well time dose fly by when you having fun."

**Harvey.**

(Giving H a hug and a kiss on the cheek.)

"H officer Silver here you ready to."

"Good luck and everything will be fine."

**Mary Beth had help H to put her coat and opened the door for her.**

**Both Harvey and Mary Beth waved H off.**


	4. Night Before going to the college court

**Officer Silver was dropping H back of at home to pack something into a bag.**

**There was a change of plan Mary Beth will also be given evidences too.**

**So Principal Andrews and his wife said that she can stay we them over night.**

**Now near the lacey's front door**

**Harvey.**

"Hey Mary Beth Chris H back"

**Chris.**

"H how did it go?"

**H.**

"It's was ok thank you Chris."

**Officer Sliver.**

"Sorry but H we need to get going have you got everything?"

**Chris.**

"Good Night sweetie."

**Mary Beth.**

" Night H see you tomorrow."

"Won't be till it's all over

**H.**

"Night Mary Beth Night Chris and night Harvey.

**Officer Silver and H waved good bye to Mary Beth Harvey and Chris.**

**Tomorrow is the day that H will be staring her court case against **


	5. In and out of the court room

**Wednesday 4th of March 2011.**

**Today is the day of the court hearing between parties Miss H Newt and Mr Max Evens.**

**Waiting outside the court room was Mary Beth Chris and Alex.**

**The Judge that will be making the dictions on what will be the punishment they call him judge Buck Weston.**

**On the jury bench there will be Mrs Jackson Mr West.**

**Now its 10am time to go into court. **

**Now the in the court room.**

**H was sitting at one side of Mr Basil and sat on the other side Max all of them were sat in front of big white wooden table.**

**Judge Weston.**

"Clark would you please be so kind and bring in the first witness please."

**The court Clark when outside of the court room and had asked Alex to follow him into the courtroom. The next witness will be Christine then Mary Beth.**

**Judge Weston.**

"Mr Hall can you please tell me in your own words"

"What had happened on the 2nd of March 2011?

**Alex **

"I found Miss Newt's flat door half open and her windows were broken."

"I know Miss Newt very well my lord."

Mr evens as been trying to get Miss Newt to be his girlfriend for a long time now."

**Judge Weston.**

"That well all Mr Hall and thank you."

"You may step down."

"Clark can you please call witness Mrs Cagney please."

**The Clark led Alex back into the waiting room and had called Christine Cagney to go into the court room been over two hours since the court hearing had started.**

**Now in the court room Christine Cagney now giving her evidence against Max Evens.**

**Judge Weston.**

"Mrs Cagney can you tell me on the 2nd of March 2011"

"What state was Miss Newt was in when she can to you for help?"

**Cagney.**

"My Lord Miss Newt was in a very emotional."

"When Mrs Lacey opened her front door to Miss Newt."

Mrs Lacey could see that Mr Evens had upset her and hurt her too."

**Judge Weston.**

"Mrs Cagney thank you. You can step down now"

**Mr Basil.**

"My Lord I think we should have a break."

"Miss Newt doesn't look very well my lord."

**Judge Weston.**

"Mr Basil I think you are right we should break for lunch."

"Court will resume at 1pm."

Clack would you please inform Mrs Lacey."

"We no longer require her services "

**Mr Basil.**

"Thank you my Lord."

**H.**

"Mr Basil Sir how long do you think we going."

**Mr Basil.**

"We over the worse now H."

"All we got to do now is hang in there and wait to see what the Judge as to say."

**In the court waiting room Mary Beth was delighted she didn't have to give evidences.**

**Chris could tell H wasn't very well.**

**Mary Beth.**

"Mr Basil Can you tell me where H is please?"

**Mr Basil.**

"She pop to the ladies"

"I recommend that she should see the court's doctor."

**Mary Beth.**

"Thank you Mr Basil."

**Chris had already made her way to the ladies to see how H is.**

**Mary Beth had followed.**

**Now in the ladies.**

**Chris.**

(Putting her arm around H who was sat the bench.)

"You look really peal."

**Mary Beth.**

"Hay Chris doses this take you back to the good old days."

"When we use to have a lot of meeting in the Jane."

**Chris.**

"It sure dose Mary Beth but H."

**H.**

(Now leaning forward.)

"Chris I really don't feel too good."

**Chris had managed to grab hold of H and had rested H's head on her knees.**

**Mary Beth.**

(Now checking H over to see if she was still breathing.)

"H can you hear me talk to me."

"Chris she still breathing I'm going to get the doc."

**H.**

(Starting to come round.)

"What happed where I'm I?"

**Chris.**

(Talking softy to H.)

"H you fainted.

"Just sit right here don't move."

**Mary Beth and the doctor had come back into the ladies.**

**The doctor had checked H over and she was advice not to go back into the courtroom.**

**H.**

"What the hell!!"

"Keep away from me!"

**Mary Beth.**

"H its ok it's alright."

"Joe he's one of the good guys."

**Joe.**

"My uncle Buck Weston the Judge he said to tell you."

"That you need go home and get some rest I will ring you with the news."

**Joe had help H up and Mary Beth and Chris followed them outside the court to the buggy.**

**Twinkle was waiting behind the wheel.**

**Max.**

"Were do you think you're going you stupid cow."

**Max.**

"Get back here bitch."

**Joe.**

"Don't take any notice of him H."

"Now get some rest and Alex Said to pack a bag to night."

"Get ready to saddle up."

**Chris.**

"Com'on let get you home."

**The buggy had pulled away and H was thinking off what will happen Mary Beth was sat next to H in the back and Chris were sat in the front.**


	6. the surprise trip

**8.45pm on Wednesday the 4****th**** of March 2011.**

**Back at the Lacey's flat H was waiting nervously near the phone in her favourite Pj's.**

**Harvey.**

"H how you feeling now?"

"Chris said you give both her and Mary Beth a fright."

**H.**

(Looking really sorry.)

"I'm feeling much better now Harv thank you."

"Sorry for giving you and Chris a fright Mary Beth."

**Harvey. **

(Giving H a kiss on the cheek and Mary Beth a big kiss on the lips.)

"I give you two ladies some space to talk."

"I go see if Chris needs a hand?"

**Harvey had left the Lacey's flat thrown the joining door to see what Christine was up to.**

**Mary Beth.**

"You look a lot better then you did in the ladies before you fainted."

"Don't look so worried Joe said that He'll ring when he had some news for you?"

**H.**

"I know but I don't understand what Alex Mean by get ready to saddle up."

**Then the phone started to brrrring Chris Harvey and Mary Beth all gathered around the phone to her what Joe had to say. **

**H.**

(Looking very happy and laughing too.)

"Thank you every so much for letting me know Joe."

"See you in the morning."

**H has ended her phone call with Joe Mary Beth and Chris couldn't wait any longer to hear H's news.**

**Chris.**

(Putting her hand on H's shoulder.)

"Well what Com'on! We can't wait any longer."

**H.**

"Max he can't come any were near me up to a year."

**Chris.**

"That's wonderful H my love."

"Would you just look at the time it's 5am in the morning?"

**Harvey.**

"Who would be knocking at the door so early in the moring?"

**Alex H's best mate who was dressed in his cow boy gear that Buck had brought for him.**

**The surprise for H was a Western min break with her friends and adopted family.**

**The gate at the end of the lacey's back garden leads to the woods were they will be staying in a log cabin or camping out in the moon light sky.**

**Alex.**

"Morning Harvey Mary Beth and Chris."

**H.**

"What you doing here so early in the morning?"

**Alex.**

"You ready to go did you get your note I left you."

"We are going on a min western break."

**Mary Beth.**

"Go on we'll catch you up in a bit go get saddle up."

"Buck thought it would be a good idea that we all had a min break."

**Chris.**

"Go on get dressed and get going."

"Michal and Harvey junior will be waiting for you when you get there**."**

**Mary Beth.**

"You mean both my boys been here all the time and I didn't know about it."

**Chris.**

"Yep they were here for weeks Mary Beth planning this min weekend break for H and us."

**Now outside Joe and Alex were helping H on to her horse.**

**Mary Beth Harvey and Chris was waiting for their ride Alice was picking**

**Them up **

**Mary Beth.**

"Be careful up there H see you two in a bit.

**H.**

"Will do Mary Beth bye sees you later on."

**Alex.**

"Coming partner Yeeha."

**H and Alex are now on their way now to start break Mary Beth Harvey and Chris followed shortly.**

**Now it's coming up 8am and now Mary Beth Harvey and Chris have arrived at the log cabin **

**Mary Beth and Her boys were reunited with each other.**

**Mary Beth.**

"Just look at you both you growing two wonderful young men."

**Harvey Junior.**

"We know mom."

"I better get back looks like H could do with some help with her tent."

**Harvey Junior had go back to join Michael Alice Twinkle H and Joe and Alice to help to put their tents up.**

**Gem was having a whale of a time jumping around in the long grass.**

**Chris.**

"Any of you lot want a root beer."

"Don't all shout at once?"

**H.**

(Out of breath from running.)

"Yes please Chris."

**Chris.**

"H take it easy will you're."

"Do you like your root beer?"

**H. **

(Giving Chris a hug then giving Mary Beth a hug.)

"I love it Chris just what the doctor ordered."

**Mary Beth.**

"Alex You enjoying your root beer."

**Alex.**

(Putting his can on the table.)

"I really enjoyed it Mary Beth."

"Me and H we got something to show. "

**Harvey. **

"You love what they going to show you."

"Mary Beth and you too Chris"

"Hay every One Come up here."

**Mary Beth.**

"Hey Chris we got the best seats in the row."

**Everyone had all got settled down into their seats around the trampoline.**

**Alex and H started to dance to one of the Abba songs that they loved to dance to.**

**Mary Beth and Chris was in stitches with laughter when they had finished every one was clapping **

**Alex.**

"H maybe you should set this one out?"

**H.**

"No I'm alright."

"Yeah maybe your right."

**Mary Beth.**

"I think both of you should come down and come and eat your grub"

**Twinkle Harvey Junior Michael Joe and Alice had gone back to their tents and getting the fire going.**

**It's now 10pm.**

**Mary Beth.**

"Alex Hervey Chris and I would like to welcome you to our family."

**Chris.**

"The Lacey Cagney Newt and Hall family."

**H and Alex now sitting between Mary Beth and Chris.**

**Chris had wrapped a blanket around both of them to keep them warm **

**H.**

(Leaning against Mary Beth.)

"Thank you for been there for me."

I'll drink to been a part of the Lacey Cagney Newt and Hall family."

**Alex.**

"Thank you for making me adapted member of the family."

"H would you just look how bright the stars are in the sky."

**Chris.**

(Leaning over Alex and Mary Beth to see H.)

"Looks like one of our family members fast asleep."

**Mary Beth.**

"Poor sweetie she's gone and worn herself out."

**Chris.**

(Trying to talk over the loud noise that was coming from Alex.)

"Mary Beth just look at us with our big family."

"Camping out in the moon light and having a great time."

**Mary Beth.**

"Chris at last H is safe and can start to chill out now."

"Hey Chris did you see that bat flying about."

**Chris.**

"I sure did Mary Beth."

I would raise toast to the Lacey Cagney Newt and Hall family."

"Who I'm prude to be a member of."

**Mary Beth.**

(Tucking the blanket right round H before kissing her forehead and saying good night to her.)

(Even H is a sleep.)

"I'll drink to that Chris family.

**Both Chris and Mary Beth now the only two that's still a wake are cheating about the future and watching the bats flying about.**

**Please feel free to let me know what you think of my story. **

**The end .**


End file.
